Leadership
Eagle of Rome The Eagle of Rome is a reward given to those who have dedicated their time to Rome and it's values to the best of their abilities.The Eagle of Rome on the side of these names represents that these individuals have contributed on improving Rome in significant ways and have achieved great things for Rome and her people. Augustus (SPQR) Augustus, or SPQR_Ceasar was the founder of Rome and the first emperor. He paved the way for all those after him and created the concept of a Roman Empire. He has not been seen for many years. -past member Josh117snipe Emperor Josh117snipe was the first substantial Emperor of Rome and oversaw the ascension of the first Roman Empire to its maximum heights. After the destruction of Roman Legion I, Josh left Runescape for some time. Upon his return, he attempted to wage a war against Vocho of Romes Legion. Josh believed that Vocho had lost Roman ideals and attempted to restore Rome to its former glory . Although damaging, his attempt was not fully successful, and Vocho did not fall. After this, Josh117snipe once again quit Runescape for unknown reasons. In spite of his actions there are still men who hold respect for the old Emperor, as he is responsible for making Rome as famous and legendary as it is today. In late September of 2014, Josh117snipe once again returned to Runescape after the tragic dispersion of the Roman Legions. He sided with Arkaten of Romes Legion to assist him in growing Rome. -past Member Arkaten Arkaten was the Emperor of Rome and the head founder of Romes Legion. He was recruited by Josh117snipe in mid 2010 and served as one of his generals during the wars against the Assassins and the Spartans. He was also the fourth Emperor of Rome. Arkaten is historically considered the most beloved Roman Emperor and grew the empire to an astounding size. He is often considered to be the best emperor to date because of his massive impact on modern Roman tradition. After RL FireWind (Legatus Fire) became emperor, Arkaten returned to Rome and was made a Legatus of Romes Legion. Less than two weeks after Fire was crowned as emperor he stepped down due to inter-legion conflicts and made Arkaten emperor once more. Next for Emperorship was Doc, then Vaspasion and following was Agares who later made Arkaten Emperor of Rome again in the early months of 2017. - past member Vocho Vocho was the fifth Emperor of Rome. Back when Augustus founded Rome, Vocho held the position of general, the highest rank awarded at the time. Vocho faced numerous attempts of mutiny and rebellion in his time, but fearlessly presses on regardless. Officially, Vocho was the first emperor to grow Romes Legion to 500 soldiers. He oversaw the ascension of the fifth and sixth legions of Rome and was famous for his inter-clan management abilities. On September 5th, 2014, Vocho handed the Scepter of Rome to Legatus Fire, making him the fifth Emperor. -past member Lord Agares/Constantinus Lord Agares was the head combat tactician of Rome and the keeper of many statistical records as well as the clan wiki. He served as second in command of Roman Legion I under Josh117snipe, and Tribune of Romes Legion under Arkaten. When Arkaten stepped down from power and left Vocho the throne, Agares disagreed with the way Vocho handled Rome and started a small rebellion. He then broke away from Rome with a fairly large following. He is infamous for his many uprisings against Rome but is still admired by leaders such as Arkaten and Legatus Fire. Agares later returned to Rome and became Emperor in 2016. -past member Doctah Doc entered the legion in the late days of Arkaten's 1st term back in 2013, she has remained loyal to Rome ever since. Her extreme loyalty and persistence to strive for a better future of Rome has granted her the position of Emperor's Body Guard and now Empress due to a recent wedding. Supporting Arkaten during the rebellion while the majority of the legions opposed him has greatly strengthened their bond. As a member of Rome Doc stands amongst the elite in Rome, along with a few other great Romans. Doc became Empress in mid 2015 yet had to leave her position due to real life events, she now stands as Legate to Arkaten in 2017 and has enormously aided Arkaten in the reconstruction of the Empire due to her unmatched support for the Emperor. Vespasion Vespasion joined Rome in the middle of Vocho's reign. He served loyally as a Captain for many months in the legion before he had to leave Runescape for personal reasons. Vespasion returned to Rome at the start of Arkaten's 2nd term and pledged loyalty to Rome and the Emperor just like he did in Vocho's reign. Vespasion's great support towards Arkaten during the days of the rebellion and contribution towards Rome and her people earned him the honorable title of Legate. In early 2016 Vespasion became the Emperor of Rome and achieved great success, after many months he named Agares Emperor. Vespasion now serves as a Centurion in Arkaten's 2017 reign. He stands as one of Rome's greatest fighters and one of the finest recruiters in Rome's history. Rl Romolus Rl RedBirdz or Red as he was called throughout Rome joined the legion towards the end of Vocho's reign. Red went through the whole rebellion staying a true loyal Roman despite the chaos. Red gained recognition when he became the Head of Praetorian,showing the Emperor he was a man true to Rome and was willing to be a leader. After a recent wedding within Rome Red has taken side job of being the official priest of Rome thus charging a significant amount of gold for his great services. Red now serves as a Legate in Rome. --Side note: Red is considered one of the greatest Roman's to ever serve the Legion. - past member Letiamos/Koi s Koi was among the few individuals that aided Arkaten in restoring Rome back in June 2013. He was Arkatens very 1st legate,a great friend and adviser, his efforts greatly contributed towards strengthening and keeping alliances with other clans in the free worlds. Even after finishing his service he yet cares about Rome and is willing to aid her in times of desperate needs. This is the strength and loyalty of a true Roman at heart. Koi later returned to Rome in the year of 2017 to aid his brother Arkaten in his last reign as Emperor, he serves as a Praetorian Guard in Rome's Legion and along with Hygelac manages Rome's citadel. Koi s is also among Arkaten's advisers Reaper Lucid Reaper Lucid was the Legatus of the Second Legion and held significant power in Rome. He was very involved in the dealings of the First and Third Legion and was respected by all. He was very loyal to his legionaries, and cared for all. He also gained a significant fortune by collecting jangerberries, a method that few others are aware of. Today on November of 2014 Reaper returned to Runescape and came across Arkaten once more embracing him as brother, and he now serves Rome again. -past member KidGhost KidGhost was the Legatus of the Second Legion. He was placed as the temporary Legatus of Second Legion after Arkaten and Agares held a meeting to decide the legion's fate when Reaper Lucid retired. The outcome was a stimulus plan which would relocate several leaders to Second Legion, most noticeably KidGhost. He has done a profound job at managing the Second Legion, and has brought it up to standards with the First and Third. Kid Ghost became the permanent Legatus of the 2nd Legion due to his success in saving the 2nd from merging into the 3rd. As part of his leaving, Kid Ghost appointed a very unskilled and young leader as Legatus without consulting the Emperor of Rome about it. His foolish actions caused the 2nd Legion to fall into a stage darkness and failure. -past member Synthetium Synthetium was the Legate of the Third Legion. She came to power when Vocho took the throne as Emperor of Rome. Ever since her promotion she has hardened and learned the ways of a leader. She now leads the strongest legion of the 4 legions there is. Her love and dedication to Rome has caused her men to be extremely loyal to her and the Third. Synthetium, legatus of the 3rd legion left Rome with her legion upon not agreeing to see Arkaten as her Emperor. -past member MightyCdg Cdg was one of the 2 Legates in the 1st Legion who served under Vocho. Due to Cdg's hard work and dedication to Rome he was later appointed Legatus of Romes Legion VI. Cdg's quick progress in recruitment and clan activity has amazed all of Rome, making him one of the fastest Legates to raise a Legion. Cdg's true loyalty to Rome puts him in a hall of fame. Although many of who he considered brothers betrayed Rome or left, he remained loyal to Rome and the Empire, making him a hero of the people and a man of high status in Rome. Shortly after bowing his loyalty Cdg decided to indeed go against Rome ruining his legacy, of the man he once was. -past member Jjcc31 Jjcc31 joined Rome in 2014 and served as a Legate under Vocho, he was his 2nd in command for many months and served ever faithfully to Rome and her people. Jjcc31 later left Rome due to internal disagreements. -past member Nellie 330 Nellie 330 also known as Nells throughout the empire was once a 1st Tribune for the 5th Legion . When Firewind became the Emperor of Rome he left the 5th legion to join the 1st, taking some officers with him. This left Nellie, now the Legatus of the 5th Legion with a small amount of officers to run the Legion with. Despite the odds she managed to keep the 5th Legion running now better than ever before, with her own officers appointed she and the 5th look forward to a great future in Rome. Nellie held a vote with the 5th legion in which would decide if the legion stayed or left Rome. The legion left Rome peacefully without any conflict with Rome. -past member KoA Perseus Hood, as he is called by most, served Rome all throughout Vocho's reign as a Captain in the 1st Legion. When the sudden change in Emperors came, Hood left to serve Cdg, the then Legate of the 6th legion. From there tensions began to erupt between certain legions which caused some to either leave or be labeled traitors of Rome and banned from it until this day. It was then in the toughest of times where Hood offered his service to Emperor Arkaten to serve as one of his legates and to lead a 7th legion in case of a possible war. Arkaten realized his worth in leadership and so forth agreed to make the man a legatus. Soon after Hood and his legion left Rome. -past member RL Blade Blade joined Rome in the days of Emperor Vocho and served firmly until a rebellion lead by the late Emperor Joshsnipe broke out. Blade agreed with Josh's style of leading and opposed that of Vocho and Rome at the time. The rebellion soon fell and Blade had to leave the game due to out of game reasons. Blade came back in early 2017 and came upon Rome once again, he happily joined and has been serving effectively ever since, he hold the rank of Praetorian Guard under Arkaten's 2017 reign and deals with most of Rome's diplomacy. In early August of 2017 a message arrived to Rome, with images of a conversation Blade had with an officer of an enemy clan, in this conversation Blade discussed with this individual that Emperor Arkaten should be replaced, and that he had talked to others about this already. Also in these talks, Blade accused the Emperor of not doing his job, and said he rarely contributed towards clan events. For these false accusations and for the crime of plotting against an Emperor, Blade was asked to leave after being confronted by Arkaten personally. Blade's immediate actions were to run to Scuba 77 and tell him what had happened, some compare it to a child running to his mother. From that day on, under Arkaten's orders Blade was banned from Rome for betrayal. -past member Vulcan Vulcan is one of the oldest members of Rome, joined the Empire in the year of 2014, has served under Emperors Vocho, Arkaten, Vespasion, Agares and Empress Doctah. For most of his time in the Empire Vulcan has served as a high ranking officer and is one of the most loyal and dedicated soldiers of Rome, he is regarded a solid legionary who is phased by nothing. Vulcan and a number of Roman officers left Rome in late 2016 due to a series of disagreements but came back to Rome in mid 2017 and now serves and a Lieutenant in Arkaten's 2017 reign. Chevalier I Also known as Che, Chevalier I prior to today had been in Rome in the past but in 2017 he has without a doubt left his mark on Rome. Chevalier I met Arkaten and Rome in 2013-2014, they were bitter enemies for almost a year, Chevalier I viewed Arkaten as a dictator and his crew, Devgru and himself as the revolutionaries, Rome and Devgru faced each other many times in the white portal spreading much bloodshed. As time passed Chevalier I and Arkaten formed a friendship and Chevalier I decided he would like to serve Rome alongside Arkaten. In 2017 Chevalier I currently serves as a Centurion in Rome, he is also the adviser to the Emperor and primary intelligence operator in Rome. Hygelac( Tiberious ) Hygelac is considered one of the most trusting and loyal members of Rome's Legion. In his service in the early days of Rome Hygelac quickly earned trust and rose to the rank of Legate with pure ease, due to his loyalty and work ethic. After more than a year of serving Hygelac peacefully took his leave and pursued other objectives outside of Rome. In mid 2017 Hygelac rejoined Rome after several years of being gone, he now serves as a Centurion and along side Koi s, lead the majority of bossing events in Rome. ARob31711 Arob,or better known as Roberts joined Rome in the early days of 2017 during it's reconstruction, when recruitment was needed the most Roberts would stay until late into deep hours of the night gathering Roman recruits. His actions were vital to the legion's successful recovery. Roberts now serves as a Senior Centurion in Rome's Legion -past member MaggieMay Maggie joined Rome early in 2016 and served ever so faithfully, being highly respected and one of the highest ranks in the legion she stood as one of Rome's finest. Maggie left Rome later in 2016 due to inner clan conflicts and then returned in 2017 during another of Arkaten's reigns. Due to her friendly nature,loyalty, intensive care forf Rome and work ethic, Maggie now stands a Centurion in Rome's Legion with a great future ahead. SaffronRose SaffronRose, aka Rose joined Rome in mid 2017, she was really socially interactive with the clan and played a role in the growth of Rome in the months she served, due to her loyalty and character she was made a Centurion in Rome. Rose later had to leave the clan for real life reasons, yet her love for the clan will forever remain. -past member